


Mind Over Matter

by UffDatheGreat



Category: Magic: The Gathering, mtg - Fandom
Genre: I want to be careful with the tags here, MTG, Magic The Gathering - Freeform, New Phyrexia, Other, Phyrexians, because spoilers, phyrexia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UffDatheGreat/pseuds/UffDatheGreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The once gleaming metallic world of Mirrodin has become the festering cesspool of New Phyrexia. The Phyrexians have gained victory and conquered the plane.<br/>But there are a few who still resist. Who still fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Resistance Awakening

The black sun was rising over the metallic trees as a form scampered through the underbrush. Shadows flashed by as the figure dashed through the woods. The metal trees loomed overhead, the darkness emanating from the black sun leaking through the foil leaves, casting shadows within shadows across the ground. The figured stopped next to a boulder at the base of a large hill for a brief moment, head turning to catch any sounds that might be heard in the silent carbon tangle.

Hearing nothing, the figure clambered up the boulder, starting to climb up the hill, moving from one outcropping to the next. Metal scraped against metal as the figure dug its fingers into the hill, grasping and climbing with a dogged speed. Arriving at the top of the hill, the black sun glinted off the hooded figure's hands as they clenched. The sight below was unpleasant, and rightly so. Thousands upon thousands of black forms marched below on the metal plane. They flowed from a crack in the ground, bubbling out and spilling over.

Phyrexians. Swarming on the surface, like a black river enveloping the land. They were swirling around, apparently waiting for a signal. It wasn't long before they got it. A ripple went through the mass of Phyrexians, and they parted into ranks as a hulking brute crawled from the ground. The beast strode through the assembled horde and bellowed up at the black sun. The horde surrounding it echoed the war cry collectively, the call reverberating off the surrounding metal.

The cloaked figure on the hill crouched, ducking to shrink its form. Casting back its hood, optical sensors twisted and zoomed in on the Phyrexians. Memories formed as the Shimmer Myr scanned back and forth, memorizing numbers, battle formations, and where the leaders seemed to be located. It's eyes locked in on a particular Phyrexian, noting the symbols on the armor. Elegant elven ears stood out amongst the disfigured beasts around it. Hostile recognition systems within the Myr registered the Phyrexian. Data files confirmed its identity: Glissa. Traitor. Threat Level: Highly dangerous.

Raising one arm, Glissa raised an arm, and the horde began rumbling forward. The mass of monsters surged as they picked up speed, some marching in ranks, others running in, around, and over one another. They swirled around Glissa, like a river around a rock.

Its job finished, the Myr edged backwards, warily watching to see if it's presence had been noticed. Clambering back over the edge of the hill, it followed the same path down that it took up. Reaching the bottom, it paused. Rising from the metallic ground, black ichor flowing, three Phyrexian brutes growled at the Myr. The Myr swiveled its head from one Phyrexian to the next, tensed its legs, and leapt up and over the monsters. Tearing its cloak off midair, it tossed it down over the Phyrexian, rolling as it hit the ground and taking off running faster than a blink of an eye. The other two Phyrexians tore into the middle one with a savage roar, shredding the cloak and the black flesh underneath.

Flashing though the underbrush and into the trees, the Myr disappeared into the metal landscape. Ducking and weaving through the wilds, it made quick progress, traversing obstacles with ease. In time it arrived at its destination. A cave entrance, jagged and fierce as the most terrifying maw of any Phyrexian, dug into the ground. Proceeding without slowing, the Myr went down into the depths of the cave.

The cave stretched deep into the bowls of the world. The Myr adjusted its optical sensors as the darkness grew ever more enveloping. The metal that made up the cave began to show signs of light. Not of daylight, but of glowing metal. Red hot iron and steel, copper and brass, zinc and tin all shone in patches along the walls of the cave. Like clusters of crystals pulsating with red, orange, and yellow light. At the base of some of the metal, a bright blue emanated. Heat was plentiful and common near the Furnace Layer.

Dodging past these potentially dangerous, nearly molten, shards, the Myr approached a section of the cave wall. Tracing one steel finger across the surface of the wall, it etched lines from one patch of glowing metal to another, creating an intricate yet simple pattern. The red glow from the hot spots flowed along the paths the Myr had scratched, causing the entire design to shimmer. 

Then, all light died in the cave. Only the glowing pattern remained, a faint glow reflected on the chrome of the Myr standing before it. With a slow, faint churning sound, the wall split open, revealing a corridor. The Myr stepped through, and the door shut behind it. The molten glow retreated from the door, and the metal smoothed over, all trace of the Myr's passage wiped away.

Through the corridor the Myr scampered, into what looked like the experiment gone wrong between a volcano and a tinkers workshop. Bits of metal hang from the ceiling, seemingly melting downwards to form a cog or a tool. Half completed projects and amour were strewn about the floor and the half dozen tables around the room. The room rose in one corner, up to a singular obsidian chair contained in a spherical chamber. Made up of hexagonal patterns, the chamber shone with cleanliness, a beacon compared to the mess surrounding it.

The Myr approached the raised platform, slowing to a walk as it came around to the back of the chair. It cocked its head, looking. A arm extended from the chair. Human, but needle like strands of metal running sparsely across its flesh, turning at right angles, crossing over themselves, before disappearing into a gloved hand. The hand caressed the Myr's curved head, and the Myr nuzzled into the hand. Blue light shone from the eyes of the Myr, flowing from it into the intricate pattern on the arm, up into the person who rested in the chair.

The hand twitched suddenly. The Myr froze, gazing up. Patting the Myr reassuringly, the hand braced against the chair and swiveled. One blue eye glowed and one brown eye swirled. A hand reached up and scratched at brown haired sideburns.

Venser spoke.  
"They're on the move."


	2. Creation and Destruction

Metal groaned and moaned, screeching out as it bent in ways unused for a long time. Bones creaked and muscles cried out at the sudden extortion. Blood churched through veins faster than it had in a long time. Wires sounded dissonant chords as they bent and whirled. Deep resonating tones rang out as heavy objects hit the ground.

Venser stood, feeling the metal veins in his body. The Myr crouched just behind him, tilted head staring up. Venser's hand rested on the Myr's head. "Well done Jar." Venser said. "Go charge up. I've work to do." The Myr nodded once and moved down to a space in the wall, it's small footsteps ringing against the metal floor. Folding up slightly, it leaned back into an alcove. Power sparked along the edge of the wall, arcing over in small lightning bursts. Briefly dancing along Jar's chrome skin, the energy sunk into the metal and began filling the power cells inside.

Venser grimaced, feeling the wires imbedded in and a part of his skin. He raised on arm, gazing at the patterns the needle thin silver wires made in his skin. The pattern of flowing, silver right angles was a stark contrast to his natural flesh, but Venser thought it complemented his appearance in a positive way. Lowering his hand, he looked over his disfigured workshop.  
"How long was I out this time?" He thought, eyes drifting over bits of metal and piles of scrap.

He walked down and examined the contents strewn across a one of the many tables, picking up a piece of curved metal. Holding it at arms length in front of him, he twisted it back and forth, eyes scrutinizing the surface.  
"Just as I left it." Venser decided, "No intruders. Not that they'd get this far anyways. And if they did..." He glanced over at the Myr charging in the corner. "Jar has never let me down."  
The Shimmer Myr had been with him for a long time. Ever since... 

Venser frowned. He couldn't remember. He remembered working in his lab and having some visitors once, a long time ago. But then he'd kept working. They left, angry about something, and Venser had shrugged it off as nothing. He had far more pressing matters. Besides, thinking that far back gave him a headache.

Turning to the next table, he grabbed up a tool. Artifice. The art of metal working and design. It had never let him down either. He began assembling the parts on the table, chinking one armor slot into another. Crossing wires, welding support frames, adding drives to ports, hands moving lightly from one part to the next. Each fit into the one before it, the metal puzzle growing in size and complexity as more and more parts were attached.

Minuets turned to hours, time slipping away as Venser worked. He smiled to himself as the time went. He so enjoyed this; the freedom and power that creating something brought. Taking the plans and visions in his mind and shaping the world around him to bring life to his designs.  
Sliding the last panel into place, Venser stepped back, glancing over the construct in front of him.

The Myr looked whole, though its newly assembled limbs were hanging limp and its eyes devoid of life. Venser's grin widened. This was his favorite part. Reaching out, he opened up the chest of the Myr, exposing the inner workings. The heart, so to speak, of the small machine. Extending a hand, the sliver wires along his skin glowed, his palm shining blue. 

Taking a deep breath, he felt inside the machine. Every circuit, every grain of metal. He knew the Myr, not just from building it, but now far more intimately. He saw the metallic void in the Myr, and pushed. 

The blue glow coalesced in his palm and shot into the Myr. Blue sparks jumped across the circuitry and glowed a bright blue, lighting up Venser's smiling face. The Myr's chest door slammed shut and joint began to shudder. A blue glow grew in its eyes and optical shutters twisted. The Myr tilted its head up, eyes looking at Venser with a soft light

"Hello there little one." Venser whispered with a smile. "Welcome to the world." He brushed one gloved hand across the side of the Myr's head. The The eyes of the Myr closed to glowing lines and it nuzzled into the outstretched hand. Venser rubbed the Myr and straightened up, stretching and cracking his back. How long had he been working? He didn't tire easily anymore, but the way his back ached signaled that more time had passed than he thought.

Venser held out his arms, and the Myr jumped into his arms. "Looks like your servos are working just fine." Venser chuckled, his legs bending to take the weight. The Myr stared at him with one blue eye, not saying anything. They never said anything, not so much as a sound. Though to Venser, they didn't need to.

A guttural scream rang out in the lab, echoing from the cave. Harsh and loud, it startled Venser. He almost dropped the Myr. Luckily, for the Myr, it's arms and legs clamped firmly to Venser. Venser tipped backward, disoriented by both the scream and the Myr that suddenly was clamped to his torso. He managed to stay upright, arms trapped to his sides.

"Hey hey, you're kinda squishing me." Venser choked out. "There's no danger." The Myr cocked its head and let go, dropping lightly to the ground. It's legs folded as shocks absorbed the short fall, the rest of its body transitioning the impact to the ground. Venser shook out his arms, marveling at the remarkable nature of the Myr. Such fascinating robots. Creatures in their own way. Very much alive.

Venser walked to the hidden door, obvious on this side of the cave. The newly awoken Myr stayed on his heels. As Venser stopped at the door, it stayed behind his legs, head peering around. Venser's right palm glowed faintly blue, and across the room Jar's head twitched up. It unfolded from the wall, singular traces of blue lightning still zapping from the wall to its back. Jar scampered over to Venser's side. It glanced at the new Myr, who was significantly smaller, and gave a nudge with one arm, pushing the new Myr behind Venser further.

"Jar, if you would be so kind?" Venser said, gesturing to the door. Jar nodded and stepped forward a pace and placed a metal hand on the door. Venser did the same, and the door shuddered and opened, revealing the entry corridor. The door at the other end opened as Venser and the two Myr walked the short distance. Venser took a deep breath, unsure why he was so nervous. He stuck his head out and looked around. The cavern was empty. As barren as it was metallic.

"You two hear anything?" Venser asked. The two Myr shook their heads, stepping out into the cave. Venser followed, his boots echoing fainting against the metal.  
"You know the drill Jar." Venser said, walking towards the front of the cave. He looked down at the new Myr as they walked. "We check all the side tunnels and the entrance. Gotta make sure we stay hidden down here." Venser hesitated. Why did he need to stay hidden? He couldn't remember why. Did it have to do with the angry couple? No, there was another woman. Her name was on the tip of his tongue...

The small Myr tugged on Venser's leg frantically, pointing to the front of the cave. They had walked far enough to see the entrance, light spilling into the cavern. Venser followed the direction the new Myr was pointing, eyes scanning the walls and floor. He took in a quick breath. There was a body lying just inside the maw of the cave. He was about to move forward to help, when a tremor rolled through the ground. He and the two Myr froze, and they heard a low guttural rumble.

"Geopede." Venser said, identifying the sound. His tone was cool and calculated. "Jar, go."  
The two Myr dashed forwards, out running Venser easily and going to the body. Venser was an instant behind them, just slower than the robot organisms. He ran past the Myr and through the cavern entrance. 

As Venser left the cave, the horrific sounds of a pitched battle met his ears. The cave muffled all but the loudest of sounds. The person in the cave must've fled there before crying out. Venser ran towards the sounds of weapons clashing, rising up over a ridge. Stopping on top of the hill, he saw the battlefield displayed before him.

Phyrexians marred the glimmering landscape with their black bodies. Oil splattered the ground, painting gruesome lines across the the hexagonal hills. The Phyrexians were pressing in on a small band of golden armored fighters. The body in the cave resembled one of the fighters below. Severely outnumbered, the fighters were back to back, golden metal and armor plates splashed with the ichor-blood of their enemies. The Phyrexians had the advantage, and they were closing in.

Venser's mind whirled. The fighters were Mirran resistance. How did he know that? They would be dead very soon if he didn't help them. Why should he help these people? He tensed, readying himself to aid the resistance. He pushed forwards to leap off the hill, and as he did a tremor went through the ground. He immediately fell flat on his back.

Scrambling up, Venser saw the ground erupt. A geopede broke through the metal surface of the earth, throwing scrap metal across the field. Venser saw the black oil dripping off the wurm. It was clearly Phyrexianized. The geopede swiveled, and dove towards the resistance fighters. It slammed into the ground, crushing both resistance and Phyrexians alike. It began churning through the earth, diving into the iron soil. Disappearing underneath, it's attack left mutilated bodies of both sides in its wake. The losses made no difference to the smaller Phyrexians. They fought on, unfazed by their loss.The Mirran fighters numbered only a few dozen now, completely encircled and nearly spent.

Venser took a deep breath, steadying himself. Jar came up behind him, optical sensors focusing in on the skirmish below. It looked up at Venser, head turned in a question. Venser put one hand on Jar's chrome head. "We'll deal with geopede. Distract to Disassemble." Venser said, eyeing the ground where the geopede disappeared. "Then we'll help whoever is left down there."

Jar nodded and shifted into a crouching position, poised to jump. Venser adopted a similar stance, hands glowing faintly blue under the white sun. The fight raged on below them, and it was only a minuet before the rumbling in the ground started and the Phyrexian geopede burst through the ground again.

"Steady." Venser said, almost to himself. "Steady..." The geopede roared and towered over the Mirrans. It curled back, it's oily body ready to slam into the last of the resistance.  
"Now!" Venser commanded, and Jar sprang away in the blink of an eye. Jar reached the geopede in heartbeats, and sprang up the side of the rotten beast toward its head, slashing with razor claws. The geopede roared again, this time in pain, and turned to find the source of the pain. It saw the Shimmer Myr along its back segments, running ack towards its rear. The geopede lunged out to crush the Myr, but a radiant blue flash temporarily blinded it. As the light faded it saw the Myr had disappeared from in front of it and appeared on the next hill.

Venser closed his hands as the blue light from them faded. The teleportation spell worked like a charm.  
"Well done Jar!" He said smiling. "That got its attention." The geopede was on a course to kill the annoying things that had hurt and blinded it. "My turn." Venser closed his eyes, feeling the wells of power inside himself. He felt the rumbling of the earth as the geopede rushed ever closer. He open his eyes and his blue eye glowed, his brown eye dark by contrast. He moved on leg back, firmly planting his foot, and raised his glowing hands.

He saw the geopede, but now he saw the metal inside it. He saw the patterns it made, the blueprints that made up the Phyrexianized beast. The metal had a blue sheen in his minds-eye, and he reached out. He felt the metal, clearly and distinctly. He also felt the warmth where the flesh of the geopede resided, intermingled with the metal. He felt the void, where Phyrexian oil contaminated chunks of flesh and swatches of metal.  
He grabbed a firm hold of the metal he could, focusing in on a weak spot, his hands clenching. With one motion, and a flare of light, he moved his hands open and outwards.

The metal burst outwards, coming apart in pieces. It looked as if some great force had taken all the parts that made up the geopede like a puzzle and moved them outwards, expanding the form into a hovering display of metal. The metal continued to burst outwards at great speeds, shattering the section right behind the geopede's head. The beast reared backwards as its own body shattered. It fell to the ground in two parts, shards of metal raining down around the the corpse.

Venser breathed out evenly, bringing his hands together palm to palm. He shook out his arms and stretched, looking over at the rest of the skirmish. The Phyrexians had been paralyzed as the Phyrexian geopede was being disassembled, and the Mirran fighters had hacked through them. Venser gestured to Jar and started down the hill towards the battlefield.

Reaching the bottom, Venser picked his way carefully through the dead Phyrexians. He waved an arm towards the Mirrans. Coming closer, one turned to face him. The Mirran started, then said something quickly to his comrades. The rest heard and turned to look at Venser.

"Ho there!" Venser said, coming to stop a little ways from the group. "Is everyone ok? I've a few supplies if you need anything." His voice trailed off as he noticed the looks the survivors were giving him. He looked from face to face. The Mirrans looked as if they were in shock. "What? What is it?"

One Mirran stepped forward. He was armored as the others, golden metal armor plates layered one upon another. He carried a large shield that looked as if he had picked up a small, oblong boulder. He spoke with an almost revered tone that was tinged with exhaustion.  
"My Lord Venser, how... How are you here?"

Venser blinked. "What do you mean? I heard something and investigated and found you all in trouble and, hang on, did you just call me 'Lord'?"  
The Mirran looked at his comrades, then replied. "We thought you were dead sir, killed with the rest of the resistance at the Quicksilver Outpost. There was nothing left."  
Venser looked among the survivors. What was going on here? Who did these people think he was?

Jar nudged against Venser's leg. Venser looked down and saw the Myr pointing off towards the setting White Sun. Venser nodded and turned back to the Mirrans.  
"Night is coming, and this was a relatively small batch of Phyrexians. There are others on their way. I have shelter, a hidden place, not to far from here. You can take refuge with me till it is safe."  
The Mirrans looked at eachother, eventually all looking at the Mirran who had been speaking. He nodded at Venser, still seemingly in shock. "It would be an honor to follow you Lord Venser. Please, lead on."

Venser returned the nod, turned, and started making his way back towards the cave entrance, Jar on his heels.  
"Good! And perhaps we can go more into why you keep calling me silly things like 'Lord' and 'sir'." Venser put emphasis on the two titles, enough to imply his jest. As he turned to look back at the Mirrans, who had begun to follow him with their wounded, he saw no humor on their faces.  
"What?" He said, shrugging slightly, his armor moving subtly. He began walking forwards again, head turned to look at the Mirrans.

"It's just that, sir." The Mirran paused, hesitating on the 'sir'. "You're Venser."  
"Yes, I am. What of it?"  
The Mirran's cheeks flushed faintly red. "Well... You're Venser. Lord of Platinum. Heir to Mirrodin."

Venser stopped in his tracks. He turned, and stared at the Mirran. He raised a hand and pointed at the man. "You," he said, "have got an awful lot of explaining to do."


	3. Phyresis and Ore

The laboratory suddenly seemed a whole lot smaller with the Mirran soldiers packed inside. Venser stood off to one side, near his chair, and watched as the soldiers tended to one another's wounds. How was it that one moment he was alone with the Myr, and the next he was surrounded by people?

            Venser raised an eyebrow as one of the soldiers bumped against a table as he was helping his comrade to the cot on the ground and knocked an adjustment wrench onto the floor.

            'Very different indeed.' He thought.

            Stepping down from near his chair, Venser approached the leader of the soldiers. "I never asked you your name."

            "Darrin." the soldier replied, still looking a bit flustered.

            'What was with these people?' Venser thought to himself. 'Why did he seem to make them all embarrassed?'

            Venser nodded towards the cavern entrance and the pair of soldiers who stood by it. "You really should rest with them. Jar will keep watch."

            Darrin shook his head. "It's good to have a sense of order. Keeps people going." He looked over the men and women huddled on the floor, dark bags under his eyes. "And by the Suns do we need to."

            The soldiers continued bandage and settle onto the hard metal of the cavern floor. Venser put a hand on Jar. The Shimmer Myr glanced up at him. Venser patted the Myr's head again absentmindedly and Jar nudged the artificer's leg.

            Venser looked down. "Oh, sorry Jar." The Myr cocked its head and moved towards the door. Venser smiled softly to himself. That Myr would be turned to scrap before it would let anything happen to Venser.

            A commotion of voices drew Venser and Darrin to one side of the lab. A soldier was grappling with another, trying to wrest away a blanket.

            Darrin forgot his momentary embarrassment from talking with Venser, and pushed his way through to the two soldiers. “Veela! Krendar! Explain yourselves!” He barked, voice authoritative, standing over the two. Krendar was Auriok, bits of golden metal rising from his shoulders. Veela looked younger, her own gold plates not as pronounced. Both had brown hair, Krendar’s being shaggier than the close crop that Veela wore.

            Krendar spoke first, rushed words pouring from his mouth. “I’m fine sir! Just need to rest. Really. Tired from the long fight. That’s all. Really, that’s all.” His tone became tinged with panic as he finished, panting breath.

            Veela’s words were calmer, sadder. “Phyresis has him.” Krendar visibly flinched, tugging the blanket away from Veela and clutching it to his chest.

            Darrin slumped his shoulders. “Krendar…” The word was filled with a deep regret. “Show us.”

            Krendar was shaking. “Sir, I’m fine. Just a stain. Just a stain.” His hands held the blanket in a vice grip. “I’ll take care of it in the morning sir, I will.” He slowly was scooting backwards, pressing himself against the lab wall.

            Veela stood up and took a step back. Darrin’s voice took on a harsh tone. “Krendar. Now.” Krendar shook his head violently, trying to shrink into the wall.

            Venser bowed his head. Phyresis. It was the ultimate propaganda of the Phyrexians. Once infected by the black oil, it was only a matter of time.

            Gesturing to the shaking soldier, Venser motioned for Jar. The Shimmer Myr blurred as it tore the blanket from Krendar’s hands, moving faster than the soldier could process.

            Krendar’s stomach was scarred, veins black and pulsing, a dark cancer cut deep into his flesh. The circle of soldiers took a quick step back, murmuring. Darrin winced, and placed a hand on the hilt of his sword. Krendar slumped, chin hitting his chest. His will seeming to have attached itself to Jar as the Myr left him.

            Drawing her axe, Veela looked at Darrin. “We are too far to help him.” Darrin nodded, his gaze still fixed on the black wound.

Veela took one step towards Krendar, then hesitated. “Sir?” The soldiers in the circle looked between the two.

Darrin glanced at her, then drew his sword. “It is my duty. Stand down.” Veela lowered her axe and stepped back into the crowd of soldiers.

Darrin spoke in a monotone voice. “Unto Darksteel, until home.” The words were repeated by the soldiers in one voice. “Unto Darksteel, until home.” Venser looked around at those he stood by as the word hung in the air, heavy with weight of solemnity.

In one motion, his sword arced out. Krendar’s head dropped into his lap, and his body slumped. The black ulcer quivered then shrunk, the dark oil solidifying, clogging veins and stiffening flesh. Veela took the blanket that Jar held and draped it across the corpse.

Venser approached Darrin’s side as the Auriok sheathed his sword. “The Myr will bury him.” Darrin nodded his thanks, and joined the other soldiers as they dispersed back to their spartan sleeping arrangements.

            Walking back to his char, Venser sat down, feeling the prongs embedded across the back of the chair press into his spine. A flow of mana began trickling through the metal into his body. Venser gave a sigh. It had been a long time since he had expended as much power as he did to destroy the Geopede.

            The soldiers had all but bedded down for the night, and Venser gave the lab a once over before closing his eyes. The Resistance changed every time he encountered them. Given Venser never really had a grasp of how long it was in between interactions, they still seemed to be different every time. What had they meant when referring to Darksteel? Venser thought it was common enough a material. He would have to ask Darrin about it in the morning.

Jar and the smaller Myr would make sure he and the others were awakened if anything should get through the tunnels. The flow of mana through the chair grew warm, and Venser nodded off.

\---

The soldiers stood gathered around the entrance to the laboratory, checking armor and making sure their weapons had been cleaned and muffled the night before. Darrin and Venser stood behind the group of soldiers.

“I wish there was time to answer all your questions, but we are out of time. It has been an honor, sir.” Darrin said, bowing to Venser. The soldiers saw him bow and repeated the motion. Venser looked a bit uncomfortable.

“It was my honor to help.” Venser said, hesitantly returning the bow. “Are you sure you’ll be able to make it through the tunnels? I could have one of the Myr guide you.”

Darrin bowed again. “I do not wish to inconvenience you, Lord Venser.” Leaning in, he whispered. “And the men are hesitant to trust machines.” Venser nodded. The Phyrexians changed everything they came in contact with. Which, on Mirrodin, left very little untouched and unchanged.

“I understand.” Venser said. “Safe travels.”

“Mirrodin hide you, and the Suns guide you.” Darrin bowed again, then turned to the soldiers and with a hand signal they formed a loose but organized group behind Darrin and Veela. Moving as one, they advanced down the tunnel, the glowing darkness swallowing them as they descended towards the Furnace Layer.

Venser was once again puzzled by the expression. But it was unimportant. He needed to gather more raw materials to keep working. The itch to build, to create, had been running along the silver wires in him for the past while. It had been a bit distracting, if he was going to be honest with himself.

            Time seemed to pull its favorite trick again, and minuets blurred to hours until all sense of time was lost as man and Myr navigated the tunnels and caves, gathering bits of metal and organic material.

            Natural wires grew like moss and ingots of steel clustered at the base of the walls. Stalagmites and stalactites dripped downwards like melted sap, rich with silicon. Flows of iron coursed like mini rivers through the floor. Cubbyholes scattered rarely in the walls glowed with crystals in a variety of colors. Ore was abundant, here under the surface. The Mycosynth was an endless source of discovery, giving freely to those who knew how to ask. As plentiful as life itself, stronger than earth and stone, metal was the foundation of Mirrodin.

The metal felt familiar and safe to Venser. He marveled over each find like a Viridian over a tree sapling. Noting each resource before passing them to Jar to ferry back to the lab, Venser felt calm joy in his task. He loved what he knew, and knew what he loved.

Eventually, Venser felt the strain of the work. Making his way through the caverns, he walked back towards the lab entrance, Jar and the smaller Myr tailing him.

Resting one hand against the entrance, Venser hesitated. The Myr froze as well. A faint clicking reached Venser’s ear, and he turned his head.

The metal tunnel loomed into darkness, the faint glowing of molten metal only amplifying the darkness. A clicking, like a thin chain tapping glass echoed from the maw. Venser looked into the black, his blue eye glowing ever so slightly brighter. The clicking quickened. The blackness churned.

Venser’s hand tightened onto the metal wall. _Phyrexians._ The Myr responded, though to what he wasn’t quite sure, and dashed into the lab. Venser whirled and slid the door slab shut with a heavy thud. The clicking grew into a chittering choir. The metal walls began to vibrate as hundreds of tremors raced through the tunnel outside the door.

Venser signaled to Jar to wait, palm glowing faintly. The lab had never been discovered, but overconfidence was a dangerous disease. They both stood ready, the smaller Myr crouched.

The tremors tapered off, and the clicking trailed away. Opening the door, Venser knelt and examined the tunnel floor. Numerous small scratches covered the floor and walls as if they were a thin layer of water. Venser pushed out with his palm, and the surface of the metal blurred and smoothed out.

            Standing, Venser sighed and turned to go back into the lab. He had had his fill of Phyrexians for the day, and with the tracks erased there would be no indication that anything had been through this tunnel before, both hindering the Phyrexians ability to backtrack and possibly find him and giving no tell to anyone else who might happen to navigate their way down this far.

            As Venser started to walk through the door, the small Myr scampered out into the tunnel, looking after where the Phyrexians had gone.

            “It’s ok.” Venser said to the Myr, Jar by his side at the door. “They won’t be coming back. I can introduce you to your siblings now.” He smiled. He loved introducing the Myr almost as much as he did at their wakening. But the Myr seemed not to hear him, continuing to look down the tunnel.

            Venser felt very shortsighted suddenly. He had forgotten the Resistance as he gathered resources. Darrin. Veela. The Phyrexians would overtake them. Jar tugged at his leg. Venser nodded and shut the door behind him. The Myr knew the tunnels better than anyone. Time to test exactly how fast he could go.


End file.
